


A secret shopping trip

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [133]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Cute Sherlock, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock wants to surprise his husband!December 10th: Eggnog / Food and drinks





	A secret shopping trip

**Author's Note:**

> New beta-read by Notjustmom!

John was happy. It was the morning before Christmas... And they had nothing to do.  

_Christmas party at Mycroft and Greg's place tonight so no food or drink to take care of for once! Not. A. Thing. To. Do!_

John opens his eyes lazily and turned to watch his husband... Who wasn't there.  _Where the hell is he? If he found a way to work on December 24th, I'm going to kill him!_ As he was about to text him he hears the door of the flat.

He gets out of bed and in his pajamas to join Sherlock in the kitchen. "I hope you had an excellent reason to abandon me alone this morning..." He pouts. “You promised me that this day would be full of nothing and... I had plans for you and that bed you know."

Smiling, Sherlock explains "It's just that I know that you love Eggnog when we are at home around Christmas and I wanted to surprise you..." He sheepishly shows the bag full of milk, eggs, rum and spices.

“Ohhhhhh, I could marry you, you know?” John exclaims, smashing a kiss onto Sherlock's lips.

Sherlock frowns “But we are already married… I don’t understand.”

“It’s just an expression love, don’t worry. Put that in the fridge and for now let’s go back to bed…”

**Author's Note:**

> For Sherlock December Ficlets. http://missdaviswrites.tumblr.com/post/167644180668/sherlock-december-ficlets
> 
> (I will try to used both words, because I'm kind of crazy...)
> 
> And as usual... Dont be shy :-)
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
